Kinda cute
by Lago Lindari
Summary: Honestly, Reid. You're just the kind of person that makes me wanna adopt you and force-feed you chocolate."


**Kinda Cute**

When her skinny genius colleague entered her bunker, dropping papers and pens and bumping into things, while precariously balancing a coffee mug on top of a pile of dossiers - all Garcia could do was roll her eyes, and try not to sigh out _too_ loud.

"Garcia, do you have a minute?" He said, waiting anxiously for her nod. "Well, I was just trying to figure out what it is I did wrong when - oh, sorry about that," he tried to scoop up a pile of files and random plush toys that had just crashed to the floor in a cloud of fluttering bright post-its, grabbing most of it and dumping it on the nearest available surface.

"I mean, I was trying out that thing we - you know that chocolate muffin recipe you found on the internet? Well, I think I did pretty good as far as the basic mixing was concerned, but I do suspect I _might_ have added too much baking powder. I reckon the recipe involved natural yeast, which is commonly used in Europe, therefore I tried to evaluate the volume of carbon dioxide a specific amount of yeast would produce, so as to equate it with baking-powder produced gas and figure out the necessary -"

Penelope, giving up the hope of being able to pay full attention to her screens, turned patiently towards him, listening with mild amusement. Reid was waving his hands, still holding a scruffy stuffed frog, his voice tilting up and down in his _'I'm deeply absorbed into something really important therefore I have absolutely no control over my muscular coordination_' tone – his moss green cardigan was askew and exceptionally rumpled, and his hair made very little sense.

Garcia just stared, smiling, her hands resting for the briefest instant on the keyboard. "_Honestly_, Reid. You're just the kind of person that makes me wanna adopt you and force-feed you chocolate."

"And the oven basically _exploded_ - I'm sorry, _what_?" He was cut off abruptly and blinked at her, his lips slightly parted in confusion. He clutched the frog to his chest with both hands, defensively – Garcia took one long look at him, and positively beamed.

"I mean, look at you!" She swivelled around in her chair, clapping her hands. "Aren't you just _adorable_? You'd really need someone to fuss over you properly."

Reid's mouth all but dropped open, as he slowly shook his head, still a bit lost as far as the trail of conversation was concerned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Garcia," Morgan's low voice came with a chuckle, as he stepped into the room. He went to stand behind Spencer's chair, his hand settling easily on Reid's slim shoulder – he gave it a firm squeeze, flashing a grin to Penelope.

"Of all people, you shouldn't doubt me, mama. You know I take good care of Pretty Boy here." He turned towards the object of his attention, who was currently glaring at him in an almost insulted way, his brow knitted - and was also definitely pouting, still squishing the frog. "Don't I, Reid?"

All that Spencer could do was start, clearing his throat and trying to assume a lecturing stance - as if he thought it would _actually_ stop them. "Well, I would rather consider – "

– before Garcia practically squealed in delight, effectively shutting him up. "Aw, you naughty thing! And just _how_ do you take care of Sugarmuffin here, if I may know?"

Morgan just raised his eyebrows, ignoring Reid's protesting noise. "I don't think any of that information should end up in you hands, now, should it?"

"You mean you don't trust me?" Penelope beat her lashes at him, giving her best puppy eyes.

"Ah, don't try that with me, mama," Derek wrestled down a snigger, then leant forward, wrapping his arms around Reid's chest and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He gave Garcia one very sultry look before he added, "But be sure I do - and _thoroughly_ so."

He couldn't help but outright laugh then, as Reid yelped – "_Derek_!" – and Garcia broke out in a megawatt smile at the sight of a highly embarrassed young Doctor. She took some time to shamelessly wallow in the sight, before she decided to take pity on him – her heart was softer than what she'd like people to believe when it came to Reid. All to blame on his being so irresistibly cute, that was.

"All right, all right then." She turned to face the screen once again, and waved her hand dismissively at the two. "You get outta here now, and let me resume my duties of Supreme Mistress of Awesome." She paused, stealing a last glance at Morgan. "And make sure you look after cutie here."

Reid repressed a snort, placing the frog on a shelf and crossing his arms an Morgan and Penelope exchanged more camaraderie talk at his expenses. "Do I – do I even get a say in this?" He asked, without much hope at all.

"Nope," was the choral answer. Then Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, kid. Let's get moving."

Spencer raised his hands in defeat, then let out a disconsolate sigh as he followed Morgan out and towards the break room. He stopped halfway through the deserted corridor, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Morgan... mind if I ask you a question?" He prodded, his hand going instinctively to smooth away his hair.

"Ask me two."

Reid hesitated, frowning for a moment - then he raised his eyes, genuinely perplexed. "Do I really look like - like some famished embodiment of cuteness desperately needing relevant amounts of sugar and cuddles in order to reach a healthy life standard?"

Morgan just chuckled, slowly shaking his head. "Oh, come on, Reid - it's not that bad. It's just Garcia, you know - she' s just protective, my big mama. She cares."

"Yes, that I definitely see," commented Reid, chewing lightly on his bottom lip. "It's just a bit scary the way she can make me feel like - like a _duckling_ or some other needy fluffy creature. That's not very dignified for a FBI agent who's supposed to exert authority over serial killers and assorted psychopaths."

Morgan took a step closer, deliberately sliding into Spencer's personal space, staring at him. "I assure you you can pull off a good deal of authority, when you want to," he said, his voice a low rumble. Reid blushed, and Morgan's eyes softened.

"And besides, she's right, you know." He paused, repressing an affectionate smirk, as he let his thumb ghost at the corner of Reid's mouth. "You're kinda cute."

"I am definitely not!" He tried to protest, squirming as Morgan pulled him in a playful embrace.

"Ah, there you go - now you're _absolutely_ cute." Derek let his hand slip further along Spencer's jaw, his fingers light on the warm skin - and before the other could react, he pulled him forward just enough to capture his lips. He let the kiss linger, sweet and warm, holding Reid's lower lip softly between his teeth, his tongue brushing against it for the briefest instant –

"Catch you later, Pretty Boy," he murmured against Reid's mouth, before placing a last quick kiss on it. And with that Morgan stalked off, leaving a very flushed Dr. Spencer Reid behind - a wide, somewhat irresponsible smile firmly plastered on his face.


End file.
